Future Ranger's
by QuillGrim
Summary: AU:(Spoilers for book 11/12) So This is a story of a what if Will Treaty and wife (Who isn't dead yet) Alyss suddenly wake up, normal cabin, but different smell, different surroundings, what shall they do in this new era, and will things get hard when Alyss gets pregnant? I'm twisting fate so bad that a steel pole will be a steel bar Hope you enjoy this new world of sorcery


It was like any other day in Araluen, The sun's morning glow spreading across the sky, Castle Redmont casting its beautiful red glow, Wensley Village waking up, the smell of freshly baked goods emitting from the bakers, the clang of swords and the thud of wood coming from the battle school, travelers coming to and fro, kindly greeting each other. And last but not least the smell of coffee, coming from the Ranger's cabin, Will Treaty's Cabin. What a normal morning, but for Will and Alyss, it just might get messier.

Will was stationed at his famous bench, drinking the honey filled coffee, his newly wedded wife Alyss. They had normal chatter with some banter in between. Will had jam covered toast accompanied by bacon. Alyss had fresh bread and milk from the bakers while watching amused as Will wolfed down his toast and bacon, while chugging down his coffee like a drunk teen with booze. A knock came from the front door. Will froze, toast crumbs around his mouth and his hand at his mouth, were the last bit of the roasted bread was. Will signaled for Alyss to keep talking, using the tactic when he was in seacliff. He was alert as he heard no warning from Tug and no noise from the porch, where his dog was. Slowly creeping to the door Will unsheathed his heavy saxe knife. Once at the heavy oak door he reached for the handle. For a heavy door, Will swung it open, eyes darting left and right. His dog was there, who lifted her head, thumped her tail twice then went back to sleep. Visibly relaxing, Will sheathed his Saxe. "Hullo uncle Will!" Came a cheery voice. Will jumped out of his leather boots, looking up (While cursing himself) He saw a pretty young girl, with strands of blonde hair coming out of the cowl of her cloak ( **Yes, I am twisting fate here, Maddie is 18 and a fully fledged Ranger :D)** "Goodmorning to you too Maddie." She jumped down, her landing muffled by her leather boots. She stood proud, hands on hips and her chest puffed out. "Why didn't the animals warn me?" Will thought out loud. A smile spread across Madelyn's young face. "Oh you know, Bribed Em." Will shook his head, partially disappointment for giving Tug apples and part surprise. Deciding there was no threat Alyss spoke up. "Who is it Will?" Will spoke over his shoulder. "It's Maddie dear!" You could here a "Oh!" And shuffling, soon he felt someone next to him and saw the blonde Alyss. "So Madelyn, How's Greenleaf Fief going?" Alyss asked, obviously reading the _secret_ Ranger documents. "It's good, not much activity sadly, but it's good!" They continued to talk about random things, Will zoned out of course, Thinking of the tour he would conduct soon. "So what brings you here Madelyn?" Alyss said, that brought Will out of his thought, he was curious of this visit as well. A happy smile lit up Madelyn's face. "Pauline is pregnant!"

After The surprise, shock and joy Will was on Tugs back, trotting through Wensley Village. He thought on how Halt reacted, as Halt stated when he told Will about his dad, He had stated that he couldn't raise me as it would be harsh on my life, being raised by a grim, mysterious Ranger. Halt is retired, and the mother is Pauline, so that might make the kids life hopefully easier. Greeting villagers the greeted back, but hints of nervousness in their voices. Tug suddenly stopped and snorted, tossing his head. "What is it Tug?" I whispered. Looking around for the reason for Tugs halt. "Finn!" I feminine voice cried. I saw a woman in a brown gown running towards my horse. It was then I looked down to see a young boy, an awestruck look on his little face. The woman hugged the boy and scowled in his ear, the boy still looking up in awestruck. "I'm so sorry Sir Ranger, my son can be like this sometimes and I'll-" I stopped her rambling by putting my hand up, and sliding down the saddle. I walked over and kneeled down, making eye contact. "Hullo there." I smiled. The boy smiled back, looking like he was going to exploded with excitement. "Hullo Ranger Will!" He greeted back. I looked at Tug who the boy seemed fascinated with. "Would you like to ride him?" I asked. The boy nodded furiously. "It's ok Sir Ranger you don-" The woman rambled nervously. "It's fine miss." I simply stated. I grabbed the kid and hauled him up to tugs head. The boy, Finn pat Tug's neck. "Say ' _Do you mind_ ' Into his ear." I whispered to the boy. He nodded and complied. Once Tug shook his head I placed the boy gently on Tug. The boy started to giggle and squirm in excitement. Finn ran his hands through Tugs shaggy fur, giggling like a boy getting a pony for his birthday. "Want to go for a ride?" I asked, a warm grin finding it's place on my face. The boy looked at me with such excitement he might burn a Inn, He then proceeding to nod fiercely, his head seeming to be about to fly off. "Sir Ranger you don't have to." The woman almost pleaded, as if still scared I might harm her child. I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok miss." I gently kneed Tugs side, making the horse start to trot. I my gloved hand on the boys back, steadying him. The boy laughed in joy, clapping his hands, getting the attention of some people, who smiled warmly, some close people gave a look like _The Ranger does have feelings_. The boy looked astounded at the moving ground beneath his dangling feet. Once making it back to the woman I gently took the boy off, who didn't look to happy but complied. He hugged his mother's leg, blabbering how fun that was. _It'll be nice to have that_ I voice spoke at the back of my mind. _No_ I thought sadly, _It wouldn't work_ I was about to leave when I felt something on my leg, like a python gripped around it's prey. I looked down to see the lively eyes of Finn the boy. "Thank you Ranger Will!" He thanked. I patted his head and climbed on Tug. The boy waved goodbye as I continued my tour of the village, Nice kid.

Horace was in his office, looking over piles of vile paperwork, his head resting on his hand, candles flickering light around the dark room. Being a prince was hard,he got all of the sick kings paperwork of trades and people's troubles. I lifted my head as I heard a knock on the door. "Come In." I said, making the door open, a beautiful woman walked in with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a sleeping gown. I warm smile lit up my tired face. "Cassy!" I got up and hugged my wife. I stepped back, holding her waist. "Hows Duncan?" I asked. She sighed sadly. "Not good, healers say he might die in month." She replied. I hugged her again, me hand resting on her head. "How's the paperwork?" I heard her murmur. I dryly chuckled, giving her my answer. She giggled. "I've noticed a loss in villagers in the monthly roll calls." Cassandra knitted her eyebrows. "Maybe the left." She suggested, i shook my head. "The files for travellers has no one leaving the village except for traders." The Travelling file was used so the king could monitor who's coming in and who's going out, it was set after the recent war that sent traitors here to murder knights and villagers, and against a warlord from Toscan. It was a bloody war, almost losing all soldiers. Somehow Araluen won, but with the cost of Soldiers and Ranger's. "Mmm." Cassandra hummed, deep in thought. She shrugged helplessly. "I'll have to get on that." I groaned. Just then a man stumbled in, face red from running. "Sir Horace!" He yelled desperately, he seemed to be a royal messenger, yet wore rags, sighs of long service. "Yes…" I racked my brain for his name. "Jacob sir!" He stated, hopping on one leg to another, seeming to be about to burst. "Yes Jacob?" I asked, slightly nervous by his attitude. "We're under attack!" It was then I heard war cries, Toscan war cries in the night.

(Before the attack)

I lead Tug through the heavy vale of trees, the muffled sound of Tugs hooves lightly echoing in the sunlit forest. Breaking into a familiar clearing I lead him to the stables, where Alyss' elegant white horse laid, resting. Sliding down I lead him to the side, fulling his buckets with water and oats and grooming him down, yet his fur stayed shaggy as ever. Throwing him an apple which he crunched on happily, I strolled up the small stairs, patting the mass of black and white fur on the porch and opening the creaking door. "I'm home!" I declared. I looked at the water clock, seeing it was near the _3_ mark, indicating it was the around three in the afternoon. I head covered in blonde hair popped from a corner. Alyss smiled warmly and her head shot back behind the corner. I walked into the open kitchen and saw Alyss over the stove, slowly steering something. Then the aroma hit like a battle horse, my mouth watering in an instant. I shook my head and walked over. I drapped my arms over her sides and planting my chin lightly on her shoulder. She leaned back and hummed, her steering halting for a moment. She looked at me and when she Did I planted a kiss on her nose, making her blush like a autumn leaf. "What are you making?" I asked, looking into the flustered grey eyes, I smirked in success and she snapped back to reality ( **Oh there goes gravity Mom's spaghetti** ) She grinned back and went back to steering whatever was in the iron pot. "I'm making a soup from Arridi." she stated, a knowing look in her eyes, looking at me as if telling me _You know this!_ I pondered for a minute until realization entered my mind. "You don't mean?" I asked questionably, almost daring her to tell me she's joking. "The one you had when you traveled to Arridi, Got a letter from Selethen, with the recipe." My face lit up with a large smile. When I traveled to Arridi The servants gave us the soup once and it was glorious, Horace stated ' _It's the soup from the gods!'_ I chuckled lightly at the memory. Lightly tapping her I went to my desk where papers were scattered, some had a faint green oak leaf, others the royal crest while the rest were plain white or crests of other Fiefs. I slumped down and started reading, occasionally getting a feather, the bottom covered in ink and signing some papers. A lit candle flickering shadows around. "Dinners ready!" Alyss sang. I sprung up and ran as fast as Tug racing back with Sandstorm.

After stuffing as much Arridi soup humanly possible, We made it to our bed. I dressed out of my cloak and tunic but left my white undershirt on. Alyss did the same and dressed out of her white courier's gown and changed into a sleeping gown. I slipped into the soft covers, Alyss close behind. She snuggled up against me as she draped her arms around my neck, effectively hugging me. I softly kissed her hands and let my tired eyes rest. Efficiently ending a wonderful day. Then suddenly there was the calming sound of a river freely flowing. I didn't pay mind to this, instead focusing on the love of my life and amazing sleep. With a heavy sigh, I let sleep also draped its warm arms around me.


End file.
